1 Night at Breadies
by Coledeathblade
Summary: Cole and Danny are brothers who just want some free pizza but when they sneak into this pizzeria they get a little mre than pizza... THIS WAS MADE LAST YEAR WITH MY FRIEND THERE WILL BE MORE IN A BIT P.S MY FUSIONFALL SERIES IS NOT DEAD C.3 WILL BE OUT SOON...
_1 Night at Breadies_ By Gabe clark and Davonte Johnson p5 It was 11:58 P.M. Cole and Danny are brothers who are going to sneak into a creepy pizza parlor to find some free pizza to eat. ''Danny are you ready to eat FREE PIZZA!" said Cole. '' Heck yah I want that PIZZA!'' Yelled Danny. "Then lets do it." Cole said in righteousness. So they broke the window and crawled in but Cole's hair kept getting in his eyes which made it hard to see especially since its dark

''Get the flash light out Danny or so help me I will come over there and kick your butt'' yelled Cole. ''Remember''. 10 HOURS AGO

They're at school basically making the plan. Cole is a emo kid with shy eye he is a casual kid who is'nt picked on much if it wasn't for his brother Danny. Danny is a popular kid with Blond hair who says that anyone who messes with my bro WILL PAY! But Cole was the older one by a month. Later at lunch Cole went on and on about this old pizza place and he found a bunch of pizza just laying around in the kitchen. So they devised a plan to get in.

PRESENT TIME ''Ok fine I will get the flash light'' replied Danny. then the light was on and then they saw the animatronic animals it scared them at first. They found a switch and turned on the light the looked around and saw tables the stage with the animatronic Bear, Bunny, and a Duck.

''well… thats creepy'' said Danny. '' Noooo of course not'' Cole said sarcastically

"I was just thinking out loud, you don't have to be sarcastic about it.'' whispered Danny. They looked at the animals a little longer. Then Cole decided to start looking for the kitchen. About 2 minutes later they found it but the pizza was gone.

"MAN NO PIZZA!" shouted Danny. '' #$% %$&!'' cursed Cole. "I know right!" Danny yelled. ''Lets just find it already'' said Cole.

So they started walking when the lights went out. when they walked into a storage area or a security room or something it just had a lot of cameras but it was the stage with the animatronic animals the animals were gone! ''ummm weren't there animal on this stage'' stammered Danny.

"Lets get out of here!" said cole with a bit of worry in his voice.

Then they heard something over the intercom '' HEE HEE HEE." said a creepy voice. ''Welcome to Breadies Pizzeria this is where you my friends we will have you for dinner trix the rabbit and Ducky Momo will take care of you as for I I'm Peado Bear'' Said Peado Bear. Thats when they started running they didn't know where but they just wanted to get out But they were trapped.

Danny got the flashlight and pointed it at peado bear "What do you want with us!"Screamed Danny. ''You know why silly to have you over for dinner!'' Peado bear said creepily But what Cole and Danny heard was ''Have you as dinner''. ''HAVE US AS DINNER!'' Danny said surprised. so Cole and Danny ran down the hall until they found the owners office Cole saw a baseball bat and picked it up. A plan started forming in his head his plan was to attract the Rabbit they called Trix beat it up and use a punch line to lift up their spirits Cole told Danny his plan. ''you sure this will work Cole'' Danny asked. ''Positive'' Cole replied.

next They looked for ducky Momo and Trix the Bunny they found Ducky MoMo in the corner making a weird noise continually they knew he was doing something so gross you can't even imagine the duck was...MAKING IT RAIN! then ducky MoMo turned around and

said ''lets eat kids''.

Cole picked up the bat ready to swing and said "Hey Momo you should start dinner early!" and he swung the bat and knocked his head right off! Oil was spewing straight up like a fountain where his head used to be.

"Thats disgusting.'' Danny said gagging. ''No it's not disgusting it's Wicked'' Cole said with a smile on his face. The oil stopped and Cole was mad because he liked the show. Next was Trix the bunny who would be harder so they needed an upgrade and Cole knew exactly what they needed was a metal bat and where else would you find metal then right in the restaurant the chairs and tables. They break the chairs and tables take the metal melt it in the wood burning pizza oven and pour it into a open metal pipe shape the edge of the pipe into a spear tip. find leather a wooden pole and make a spear.

"Okay Danny you know the plan. now the only problem is where can we find Trix the Bunny'' Cole told Danny. '' where would Trix be?" wondered Danny

"Maybe we should check those cameras in the office'' said Cole. Danny took out his phone and looked at the time 2:59. ''crap it 3:00 we have to hurry because at 5:00 our parents will wake up''. Danny said.

But then Trix the Bunny was bouncing straight for them! They were freaking out bad because he looked so creepy but Cole was ready and swung his baseball bat and hit Trix's leg which caught him unbalanced but not for long Danny was still working on the spear all he need to do was get the tip cooled off and attach it to the wooden pole. While Danny was doing that Cole was trying to dodge the bunny who got up again but Cole was ready and swung as hard as he could and yelled ''I've always been a cereal killer!" and knocked Trix's head of while that was happening Danny yelled ''HOMERUN!''. Yet the bat SNAPPED in half but luckily Danny finished the spear. ''Lets go hunt us some Bear'' Cole said with ease

So they walk around the pizza parlor basement.

"I don't see anything." said Danny scratching his head

"Then let's get out of here." Cole quietly whispered

They run for the entrance and see sunlight,but they see Peado bear at the exit. Then as Peado bear is looking out the window Cole gets the spear and launches it into the air and…...IT MISSED. Peado bear turns around and says

"Hey kiddies HEE HEE HEE." Peado bear said

Then Cole gets his bat and beats Peado bear almost to death when Peado bear reeches for a pizza box picks it up and says

"we we just wanted to get you pizza." Peado bear said

Peado bear opens the box and hands them the pizza. Once Danny picks up the pizza Cole walks over to Peado bear and says raising up his bat.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Cole says out of breath

So they walk home eating the pizza starving and walk home. But when they get to Coles house and go to his bedroom to share the pizza they see peado bear on Coles bed. Cole tells his mom to get out and lights a match and throws it on Peado bear and they run out of the house.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking." Questioned Danny

"SLEEP OVER!" They both said in unison THE END


End file.
